Home atlast
by ilovhungergames
Summary: katnissxgale katniss comes home as the only victor. How will she survive? some cussing
1. Chapter 1

I look out the window as I see the trees pass by me I think about these last few weeks. Prim was reaped I volunteered. Peeta was reaped no one volunteered. Peeta and I were the tributes for district 12. i got set on fire synthetic of course. I trained I got an 11 for shooting at the gamemakers. during the interview I confessed my love of a boy back in district 12. Peeta told me he loved me. I didn't love him. He went to the arena. Peeta died before it began he stepped of his plate. On purpose, because I didn't love games WAS HELL. 12 interviews later an a talk with president snow here I am. Apparently I am now the presidents favorite victor. I killed 9 innocent souls that of which haunt me every night. A new record . I just did what I did to get back to my love. he probably don't even like me.

Gale has been my friend forever,and i love him. i know for a fact that he don't feel the same and that's gonna break my heart. I hope snow kept up his word and didn't make them watch my games. since I did so good in my games he isnt going to sell me luckily.

"Sweetheart we're here" haymich yells from the liquor room. i hurry over to the door excited to see my family and gale, even if they do hate me. The doors open and there the are, Prim Posy Hazel Mom Vick and Rory.

i quickly toss my heels, much of Effie's disgust going barefoot.i run to prim and hug her then turn to hug the others. they each get a hug. finally its Gales turn. i turn to give him a hug but no ones there. i knew i was missing someone. i currently have many mental issues since coming back from the anxiety hits me right then. now tears streaming down my face because i know he probaly hates me,after all who could love a murderer, i turn and ask"where is he."

both mom and hazel look shocked, they should be they didn't see my games per my request to snow,all they saw where my interview and score in they knew is that i love somebody not who it is.

"he has stayed in the woods since your interview he hasn't been home since" hazel replied still shocked by my tears.

Oh my gosh, i"m right he hates me he don't want me i"m a murderer even if he don't know it yet. Those same word on a constant replay in my head

I plop down on the coal dusted ground sobbing hysterically, getting many strange looks but i don't care, he hates me.I have my head in my hands between my legs still sobbing and hiccuping. then i look up at Rory ." can... hiccup... you please...hiccup...get him here" i say hesitantly still hiccuping,reaching into my pocket i pick up two of my passes i got from president snow,letting me go into the woods at anytime,handing them to Rory.'' if you... hiccup ... get ...hiccup... caught or questioned... hiccup ...f-flash them these"

Rory nods and replies"want me to bring him to the victors village" "y-ya"I sobbed.

haymitch drunkenly wobbled over sighed and swung me over his shoulder tottering to the house. as soon as they set me on the couch I fell asleep.

I woke up to yelling "HAHAHAHA RORY I DON'T BELIEVE YOU I KNOW SHE DIED. I KNOW YOU ARE JUST TRYING TO GET ME TO GO HOME TALKING TO THAT DRUNK VICTOR WONT MAKE ME FEEL BETTER ABOUT HER DEATH!" gale yelled at Rory as they walked through the door.

"GALE!" I scream launching myself at him,even if he hates my guts I will love him. I landed in his arms with my legs wrapped around waist. gale looking utterly shocked whispered fiercely "catnip". I don't care if he hates me for it . I slam my lips into to his tuning out the gasps from our family. then believe it or not he kisses me back, maybe he don't hate me!

all of a sudden he drops me. I look up at him the look in his eyes says it all. he hates me yet again. that one look makes silent tears start to flow.

"Katniss I will not be your play thing I saw the interview I know you're in love with somebody else i refuse to be used" gale stated in a deadly tone with a glare that could turn buttercup to stone. I go back to crying in hysterics mumbling nonsense gale looks at me shocked I never cry not even when my dad died.

I slowly stopped crying, realizing my medication was wearing off. I suddenly got mad and started yelling how I hate my life and Johanna shouldnt have stopped me from jumping and how finnick taking away my knife was a mistake,how i was murderer that deserves to die,that every one hates me even the one i love.

haymitch approached me slowly " sweetheart have you took your medication" he said in a tone that you would soothe a dangerous animal."WHATS THE POINT HAYMITCH YOU KNOW THAT WONT HELP IM STILL A MURDERER I KILLED 9 FUCKING KIDS TO GET BACK HERE AND I REGRET EVERY ONE YOU KNOW THAT THEY HAD PEOPLE THAT LOVED THEM! THE WORLD FUCKING HATES ME HAYMITCH WHAT IS THE POINT!? GALE HATES ME AND HE THE MAIN REASON I HAD TO COME BACK I FUCKING LOVE THAT BASTARD THAT HATES ME,HE SAW THE INTERVIEW AND HATES ME! I GIVE UP GOSH SOMEBODY KILL ME KNOW WHERE IS THAT FUCKER CATO WHEN I NEED HIM HE SHOULD HAVE LET ME DIE I SHOULDNT HAVE KILLED HIM!" i scream pulling at my hair. i just get up leaving the rest of them stunned standing there and go to haymitchs where i grab a bottle of vodka and walk back where there still there stunned. i start chugging the vodka." catnip...you might want to stop you have drunk too much you might overdose or something" gale still shocked says wearily

I smirk " one can only hope for the best am i right" if he hates me might as well die! he takes the bottle from my hand" please take your medicine catnip" he begs.

then i all sinks in i should probably take my medicine but instead I start crying" I love y-you gale why do you h-ate me your t-the only reason i made it in the arena " I sobbed

Gale looks shocked" Y-you mean you were talking about me in the interview"

"Y-ya i know stupid to thing someone like you could love a murderer" i cry silently,tears steaming down my face.

Gale gets a 100 watt smile on his face and picks me up. he gently places his lips on mine and starts to kiss me, after a second i kiss back I trace my tongue along his lips letting me enter me and both him are smiling. He didn't hate me he thought I loved someone then we were making out heavily moaning into each others mouth with his hands on my hips and my hands in his hair.

"ehum" that broke us apart both panting with silly grins on our faces.

"now will you take your medicine" haymich asked with a smile

"ya" I replied

sorry for all the mistakes please review ! first fanfic!


	2. Chapter 2

After i took my medicine every thing went back to normal. " hey catnip we better get going its gonna be dark soon" gale whispered in my i was sitting on his lap while everyone talked." i turned my head to look at gale like he had three heads." you guys are staying here we have more than enough room" i said to the whole room.

" Catnip no im not your charity case" gale countered." Gale i had this house layed out especialy for you guys to stay" i didn't look convinced.

Slightly embarrassed i whispered in Gales ear,"Gale i have to have someone sleep in the same room as me." gale looked confused," cant you sleep with prim?"

That hurt looking at gale i said sadly"no not really they have to be strong enough to pin me down when i have nightmares,but it okay ill just call Finnick or Johanna." gale looked shocked at that"you would let murderers sleep in the same room as you"gale asked stunned.

that got me mad but i didnt want to argue."Gale you realize im a murderer too" i ask softly. Gale paled after i said that"i-i did-"."i know gale but their my friends please refrain from calling them murderers."

"I'm going to bed, call haymitch over when you leave someones got to wake me up when the nightmares start",i whisper in gales ear,as i get up to go to bed.

After i lay down i realized Gale followed me." i'll just swallow my pride and stay here with you" gale said into my ear,as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him."mmmkay' i replied sleepily,leaning back against his chest,falling asleep instanly.


End file.
